Date at my place
by iiPandaCat
Summary: Karkat and Sollux decide to make a "play date" at Karkat's house. You both just spend the day having fun, but it looks like Sollux might something more..? Warning: Swearing involved and sexual themes. O u O (Oh you.. c;)
1. Chapter 1

"KK! Where are you?" You hear Sollux calling your name. "I know where you're hiding, kk!" You bet he's grinning as he searches for you in your game of hide a seek. You never really understood why humans liked this game, but you decided to play it anyways.

"I bet you can't find me!" you say loud enough for him to hear, but not enough that you'd give away your sweet hiding location. Damn, you are KING at this game. Sollux has been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes. It took him ten just to find the right room you're in. You snicker at his obvious failure to find you.

"Alright, kk. You're juth too good at thith game. You thure thith ith your firth time playing thith?" Sollux says sarcastically. You grin and taunt your matesprit.

"You're just mad you suck at this game!" You call out. Sollux made his way to your closet. Shit, did you say that too loudly? He yanked open the door and grabbed you.

"I found you, kk!" He laughs. "Who'th the thucker now?" You exclaim in surprise as he picks you up and carries you.

"H-Hey! Put me down, fuckass!" You flail around trying to slip out of his grip, but it only makes him hold you tighter. "Gog damn it, I said PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okaaay, you asthked for it!" He grins mischievously and pins you down on your bed. You blush and try to hide you embarrassment with insults.

"You imbecile! Couldn't you have put me down some other way? Idiot!" You hiss at him. Sadly, Sollux can see right through your insults.

"Awe, kk. You're embarrathed." He nuzzles your neck and purrs lightly. "You're tho adorable." He nuzzles you nose to nose and kisses you.

"S..Shut up... asshole.." You kiss him back feeling even more embarrassed. Sollux seems satisfied and releases his grip on your wrist and lays down beside you.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want to do now?" He turns over to face you and pokes your cheek. "Hmm, cutie?" He teased. You cross your arms over your chest and think about something that you don't absolutely suck ass at. You automatically cross out video games, gog you suck ass at that. You just shrug and give up one thinking of idea and just ask what you usually do when you both have nothing better to do.

"Want to watch a RomCom?" You turn to face him now. You were pretty sure he was going to say no since that's all you really suggest. You know he doesn't really appreciate romantic comedies as much as you do, but he puts up with it for you which makes you feel pretty damn special.

Sollux sighs and gives you a smile. "Thure, why not. We haven't watched one in a while." He ruffles your already messy hair and kisses you again before sitting up and stretching. He suppress a giggle as it was not the manliest thing to do and sit up with a slight smile on your face. Gog, you can't help but love this troll.

You both make your way down to your living room and excitedly look for a movie you got recently. It wasn't exactly a romcom, but you heard it was a good movie, oddly enough, it was John who recommended that he watched this movie. You finally find the damn thing and quickly put it onto your DVD player excitedly.

Sollux lazily lounging on your sofa asks you. "Tho what movie are we watching thith time?" You sit your ass down next to him and grab the blanket you always keep on your couch. You wrapped it around the both of you and snuggled up close to him.

"It's not really a romcom, but Egbert told me that it was good and that I might like it. He lent me this movie. It's called the notebook or something like that." You search for the remote and press play.

"Thoundth lame." Sollux complained, but you knew he was going to watch it with you anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the whole movie, you were just gripping onto Sollux and kept trying to contain your tears. Holy fuck, this was a good movie. Sollux complained every now and then, but that was pretty normal and he chuckled at your reactions to the sad ramance scenes and rested his head on yours, calling you adorable every time it look like you were about to burst into tears.

By the time the movie was over, you felt like an emotional wreak, sniffling and drying your moist eyes. "Oh my gog, best movie ever." You sniffled as you turned off your dvd player. "Oh gog." You say again. You just CAN'T handle these emotions. "Uggh!" You groan at the lack of words you can conjure out your mouth. Sollux, who's been watching your reactions much more than the movie the whole time chuckled and gave you a little squeeze.

"Oh gog, kk. You're tho damn adorable." He pulls you up onto his lap and snuggles you from behind. "I'm glad you decided to watch that now, I got to thee tho many adorable faceth from you." He teased.

"Shut up!" You blush, glad that he couldn't see your face at the moment. You couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come here..." He turned you around, positioning you on his lap and sweetly kissed your nose. "Hmm..." Sollux began to wonder. "Hey, kk..." He asked, obviously curious about something.

"Yeah?" You're slightly curious about what he has to say, propping yourself up on his lap.

"Do you want to try thomething new?" He asks with a sly grin. Okay, now you're fucking curious. What the fuck would he mean?

"What the fuck could you possibly be talking about? What's this new thing you want?" You're a bit irritated that he's taking so long just to say what he fucking means. "Spit it out, fuckass."

"It'th thongthing along the lineth of thith..." He reaches for your cheek with one of his hands and pulls you into a passionate make out. Oh gog, what's he trying to do?

"Mmmuff..!" You pull away, blushing bright red. "W-what are you doing?"

"The "thomthing new", duh, kk." He has a slight pout, which oddly enough makes you more attracted to you. You can feel your ears getting red and make an attempt to stand, but Sollux wraps his arms around your waist as you stand up and pulls you back down into his lap. "Come on, kk. You never let me thee anything cute." Okay, this fuckass is just lying.

"What do you mean I don't let you see anything cute?! Just five minutes ago, you were calling me adorable!" You hissed. This is offensive, I always try to shw him cute! Wait... No one was suppose to know that. Fuck! You face palm yourself for admitting to yourself you've been trying to act cute for Sollux. Sollux, being unaffected with your rage just hugs you closer.

"Thorry, kk. I thouldn't have puthed it. I knew you weren't ready." He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck. "But I'm thill very tempted..." He lightly bit your neck, sending chills up your spine.

"Ngg!" You involuntarily make a sound when you felt his teeth brush up against your neck. You can hear Sollux purr from hearing your response.

"Come on, kk... Let'th do it.." You can fell his tongues slowly run up your neck, his teeth nibbling on your ear lobe. You try your best to resist your temptations and urges to moan. Sollux continues to tease you, reaching under your shirt to carass your slim build, moving his free hand to your horn nubs, lightly rubbing them. You can feel your body shudder from the pure pleasure. A small moan excapes your lips. You can feel your bulge starting to grow, along with his. "Come on, let me hear you, kk." He whispers seductively into your ear before flicking his tongue on your horn, releasing another silent moan.

"W-why do you want to do this so badly?" It's hard to speak, you're out of breath just from the few things he's done. Man, this is weak. Why does he turn you on so quickly?

"Becauth you're only cute when you're doing something when you're not facing me..." Sollux raised his eyebrow. "Fuck, you need to turn around." He grumbles and carefully turns your body around to face him. "Much better. " He smiles as if he's pleased with what he's done. He suddenly gropes your bulge, making you twitch.

"What are you doing?!" You didn't mean to raise your voice, but he suddenly touched your bulge, man! How could you not react like that?

"Looking at my progreth..." He smiled. "Lookth like it'th working... Hmm, kk?" He gives your bulge a light grope, making you shudder. "Hehehe... You really are adorable, kk." He chuckled, kissing your nose. He paused to think. "Do you want to keep going, kk? I thwear I'll thop thith time if you thay 'no'."

You think about it for a sec. You're tempted to let him keep going, but you don't know if you're ready either. You're a bit disappointed at your lack of experience. "S-sorry... But no..." You can tell he was disappointed too, you knew that look pretty well.


	5. Chapter 5

With all your screaming and cursing, time passed by pretty quickly. It was getting pretty dark oustide. You climb onto the couch to curl up and pout. You can hear Sollux still laughing at your last epic fail.

"Oh, gog, kk. Haha.. M-my thideth...!" He hugs his stomach and falls over on the floor, laughing his brains out. "K-kk..! K-k-kk! Oh my... Haha!" His eyes tears up as he runs out of breathe.

"Shut up, fuck ass..!" You curl up more and hide under the covers. "It's not that fucking funny, dipwad." You begin insulting him again, as you were feeling embarrassed again. Why do you suck so bad at video games anyhow? you can hear Sollux finally stop laughing as he caught his breathe.

"I'm thorry, kk. I didn't.." He paused to clear his throat, you hear a slight laugh. "I didn't mean to laugh tho hard at your fail." He crawls over to you and sits on the ground next to where you were laying.

"Fuck you." You grumbled.

"Kaaaaaaykaaaaaay.." He lifted the covers and poked your cheek. "Come on, pleathe don't act like that." He climbed onto the couch and sat by your legs. "You're tho cute when you're mad though..." He smiled and reached over to pat your head but you jerked up and made him jump instead. You stuck out your tongue before laying back down and pulling the covers over your head again. You hear him sigh as he stood up and started walking away. You sat back up and watched him.

"Where are you going?" You begin to panic, worried he might ditch you even though you were at home. He turned and gave you a tired smile.

"I'm juth going to the bathroom real quick, I need to wath my face. I'll be right back." He turned the corner and you couldn't see him anymore. You wait patiently for him to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

With all your screaming and cursing, time passed by pretty quickly. It was getting pretty dark oustide. You climb onto the couch to curl up and pout. You can hear Sollux still laughing at your last epic fail.

"Oh, gog, kk. Haha.. M-my thideth...!" He hugs his stomach and falls over on the floor, laughing his brains out. "K-kk..! K-k-kk! Oh my... Haha!" His eyes tears up as he runs out of breathe.

"Shut up, fuck ass..!" You curl up more and hide under the covers. "It's not that fucking funny, dipwad." You begin insulting him again, as you were feeling embarrassed again. Why do you suck so bad at video games anyhow? you can hear Sollux finally stop laughing as he caught his breathe.

"I'm thorry, kk. I didn't.." He paused to clear his throat, you hear a slight laugh. "I didn't mean to laugh tho hard at your fail." He crawls over to you and sits on the ground next to where you were laying.

"Fuck you." You grumbled.

"Kaaaaaaykaaaaaay.." He lifted the covers and poked your cheek. "Come on, pleathe don't act like that." He climbed onto the couch and sat by your legs. "You're tho cute when you're mad though..." He smiled and reached over to pat your head but you jerked up and made him jump instead. You stuck out your tongue before laying back down and pulling the covers over your head again. You hear him sigh as he stood up and started walking away. You sat back up and watched him.

"Where are you going?" You begin to panic, worried he might ditch you even though you were at home. He turned and gave you a tired smile.

"I'm juth going to the bathroom real quick, I need to wath my face. I'll be right back." He turned the corner and you couldn't see him anymore. You wait patiently for him to come back.


End file.
